My life with Tiger of the wind
by Golden Sun Dragoon
Summary: What if another human entered the world of Monster rancher......and met tiger of the wind!


GSD: Hello there and welcome to my very first monster rancher fanfic. Naturally i do prologues, but in this case I decided not too. Well, heres the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own monster rancher, I wish I did though.

GSD: Well, heres the story. See ya at the end.

When the two meet

Nathan was walking around in a store looking for a game to try on his new system. Nathan was walking down the aisle where they kept their games and saw some cool looking games but none of them interested Nathan. Nathan was the type of person who loved adventure/fighting or RPG games.

But the ones Nathan saw had either adventure or fighting on them. Nathan was looking on the back of another game that had adventure on it when he saw the game that would change his life. The game was called Monster Rancher.

Nathan looked on the back. He was in luck. It was an RPG. When Nathan flipped it back to the front and saw a strange animal that looked really cool. It looked like a huge blue wolf with bent horns on its head. Nathan wondered if this was the main character.

So Nathan bought the game and took it home. Little did he know that he would meet the character on the front cover. Nathan started to play and saw a human with the big, blue wolf. The wolf was upset with the human alot and kept being mean the human.

Nathan said "He must not like humans very well and he acts like a loner. Kinda like me." Then Nathan saw the blue wolf get attacked by a baddie and was left seriously hurt. Nathan then suddenly had a thought occur to him. 'I wish I could help him.'

Then the most stangest thing happened. The human on the screen started to glow brightly! Then the disk lid on the game system opened and the disk was also glowing the same light as the human! Then the light on the disk shot out, completely covered Nathan and disappeared to where there was no Nathan found!

When Nathan woke up from falling unconcious, getting up he said "where am I?" "In your worst nightmare, kid" said someone behind Nathan. Nathan spun around to face a baddie! 'this can't be right!' thought Nathan ' I looking at a baddie!' the baddie took a step forward.

Nathan had taked a step back when his hand brushed something hard at his side. He looked down and saw his sword. "Escaflowne?" said Nathan. (GSD: now before you go asking questions. Yes, I spelled that right. I have a sword called Escaflowne. I wanted to name my sword something, so I chose the anime I saw, Escaflowne.)

Nathan took out Escaflowne and only had time to use one technique because the baddie jumped to attack Nathan. Nathan quickly shifted to the stance, The river undercuts the bank. It spilt the baddie right in two! Then Nathan saw him.

He(Nathan) ran over to the creature lying on the ground that was in one piece. He has blue fur, two bent horns on his head and he looked alot like a big wolf. 'Could he be?' thought Nathan 'He looks alot like the one on the cover of the game.'

"First, before any questions, Im going to get him to someone who will cure him." said Nathan, as questions swam through his head, as he heaved the blue wolf onto his back. "Put me down, human." said the wolf. "be glad to after I find someone to heal you, so go ahead and try to bite me, by the way, I have a name, It's Nathan, so use it" said Nathan.

"Why should I care what your name is, human?" said the wolf. "Because, in a way, I'm like you." said Nathan. The wolf said "Are you comparing me to a weak, pathetic human, like you, human?" Nathan said "In a way, I am like you cause, like you, I'm friendless, and unlike you, I have no family."

Nathan said these last four words with sadness. Tears had filled his eyes and he slowly fell to his knees. The blue wolf just said one word. "Enough". Nathan looked back behind him at the blue wolf. "You don't want the baddies to think you are weak and vulnerable, do you?" said the blue wolf.

"No, I know I shouldn't do this in a dangerous world. But I can't help it." said Nathan. "At least you have people who care about you." said the blue wolf. Then Nathan wiped his eyes, got back up on his feet and said, "Do I? Where I come from, nobody cares whether I'm alive or dead."

"That is why I am going to get you a doctor, cause I, for one, care about those who are injured, and uh, I didn't catch your name either." said Nathan. "It's Tiger." said Tiger "Tiger of the wind" "Well, Tiger, until you are back to full strength, I will make sure no harm comes to you, even if it costs me my life." said Nathan.

"Why would you throw away your life if it was meant to protect me?" said Tiger. "Because I can't stand people who attack those who are injured." said Nathan "and right now I would say you are injured." "Well, have a nice time trying to find someone to help me." said Tiger.

"Why is that?" said Nathan. "Cause everybody here, But a few couple of people, don't care about me." said Tiger. "Am I one of the couple?" said Nathan hopefully. "Not yet." said Tiger. "Never hurts to ask." Said Nathan as he started to walk into town with Tiger on his back.

GSD: Sorry it was short I promise I will make it longer from now on.

Tiger: Oh, great, another human.

GSD: uh, you talking to me?

Tiger: yeah.

GSD: Sorry but I'm not human.

Tiger: bewildered look your not? What are you then?

GSD: I'm a lycan and a sage. Well got to go for now Tiger and me here will see you next chapter


End file.
